It's difficult to determine a white balance for portable smart terminal with camera module taking pictures in different light sources, which may make the pictures including color deviation. Normally, the portable smart terminal may include software configured to adjust the color temperature of the pictures. However, the color temperature was adjusted after the pictures were taken, which may affect an authenticity of the pictures.